


Old Friends

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_goldenage, Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Universe, Older Characters, friendships, gen - Freeform, gen relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Luna and Hermione catch up when attending a family function.
Series: ART by DIG [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2021





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know what I was going for but this happened and I thought, "cute." We don't get a lot of gen art for female friendships, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Media: Digital / Photoshop / Illustrator

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/83408.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
